


Undisclosed Desires

by redangeleve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin has no doubts, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan has issues, The Force Ships It, Top Anakin Skywalker, Underage Sex, but not graphic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: „Meister.“ Das Wort aus Anakins Mund erschien ihm immer mehr wie ein Hohn und doch brauchte er es nur zu hören und den Blick aus seinen Augen auf sich zu fühlen und es war um Obi-Wan geschehen.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 19





	Undisclosed Desires

Undisclosed Desires

I know you've suffered,  
But I don't want you to hide  
It's cold and loveless  
I won't let you be denied  
Soothing, I'll make you feel pure  
Trust me you can be sure

(Muse, Undisclosed Desires)

„Meister.“

Es brauchte nur dieses eine Wort, um Obi-Wans Selbstbeherrschung in Trümmer zu legen, als es im Dunkel der Nacht in sein Ohr geflüstert wurde. Kräftige Arme, die sich um ihn schlangen, ein harter Körper, der sich an ihn presste. Es fühlte sich so gut an, aber es war dennoch nicht richtig, widersprach allem, was er als Jedi beigebracht bekommen hatte. Trotzdem erlag Obi-Wan immer wieder diesem Zauber. Aber wann hatte er sich auch jemals an die Regeln gehalten, wenn es um seinen ehemaligen Schüler gegangen war? 

„Anakin“, flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme zurück, als sich warme Lippen in seinen Nacken pressten und ein wohliges Schaudern durchlief seinen Körper.

Sie waren schon lange über den Punkt hinaus gekommen, an dem es sich geziemte, dass sich zwei Jedi ein Quartier teilten. Spätestens zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Anakin zum Jedi-Meister ernannt worden war, hätte er in seine eigenen Gemächer ziehen müssen. Doch der junge Mann hatte keine Anstalten gemacht die gemeinsamen Räume verlassen zu wollen, also hatte auch Obi-Wan kein Wort darüber verloren. Obwohl er es hätte besser wissen müssen, hatte er Anakins Nähe viel zu sehr genossen, um diesen Zustand beenden zu wollen. Er wusste selbst, dass er die Tatsache, dass mehr zwischen ihnen war als es sein sollte, schon viel zu lange tolerierte. Es konnte so nicht weiter gehen. Es durfte so nicht weitergehen. Nein, es musste aufhören. Doch Obi-Wan schaffte es einfach nicht, sich dem Sog zu entziehen, der ihn immer näher zu Anakin zog.

XXXXXX

Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, wann das Band zwischen ihnen seinen Anfang genommen hatte, nur dass es mit jedem Jahr fester geworden war. Zuerst war da nur die Zuneigung für diesen Jungen gewesen, für den er auf Wunsch seines sterbenden Meisters die Verantwortung übernommen hatte. Vielleicht war er zu jung zu gewesen. Zu unreif, um dieser Aufgabe gewachsen zu sein, doch er hatte sein Bestes gegeben. Er war immer für Anakin dagewesen, wenn er ihn brauchte, als Vaterersatz, Lehrer, Freund und irgendwann auch mehr. Es war ihm nur natürlich vorgekommen, als der Junge zu Beginn der Pubertät seinen ersten feuchten Traum gehabt hatte und sich für diese Tatsache schämte, ihm die Wunder seines Körpers zu erklären. Dass es nichts Schlimmes war, sondern etwas ganz Normales, ja sogar etwas Wunderschönes, das ihm widerfuhr. 

„Keine Angst, ich kümmere mich um dich“, hatte er Anakin wissen lassen, so wie er es immer getan hatte und er hatte sein Wort gehalten.

Anakin vertraute ihm und dieses Vertrauen würde er niemals enttäuschen. Also hatte er ihm gezeigt, wie man sich selbst berührte, um sich Freude zu bereiten. Obwohl Obi-Wan unsicher gewesen war, wie Anakin auf diese Intimität reagieren würde, hatte dieser die Entdeckung seiner Sexualität hingenommen, wie er es mit allem Neuen und Aufregenden tat: neugierig und furchtlos. Doch von diesem Tag an, wollte er immer tiefer in das Unbekannte vordringen, Grenzen überschreiten, die Obi-Wan um jeden Preis aufrecht erhalten wollte.

„Hab Geduld, junger Padawan“, hatte er ihn zurecht gewiesen. „Dein Körper ist noch nicht bereit dafür.“

Doch wann hatte Anakin jemals auf das gehört, was Obi-Wan gesagt hatte?

„Mehr“, war Anakins einzige Antwort gewesen und Obi-Wan hatte es nicht lange geschafft, diesem Wunsch zu widerstehen. Da war ein Hunger in Anakin gewesen, ein Verlangen, das nun nachdem Obi-Wan es entfesselt hatte, nicht mehr aufzuhalten war. Es war verrückt. Er war der Ältere, der Erfahrenere von ihnen und doch übernahm Anakin von diesem Punkt an immer mehr die Kontrolle in ihrer Beziehung. Er mochte noch sehr jung sein, aber er war von Natur aus nicht der Typ um sich unterzuordnen. Selbst Obi-Wan brachte er nur sehr widerwillig den Respekt entgegen, der für andere Padawane selbstverständlich war. Zwar war er als Sklave geboren, aber dieser Zeit war er lange entwachsen. Heute war er sein eigener Herr und das galt vor allem in Belangen, die seinen Körper betrafen.

„Meister.“ Das Wort aus Anakins Mund erschien ihm immer mehr wie ein Hohn und doch brauchte er es nur zu hören und den Blick aus seinen Augen auf sich zu fühlen und es war um Obi-Wan geschehen.

Außerhalb ihrer Gemächer waren sie weiter nur Meister und Padawan, doch hinter verschlossenen Türen waren sie über die Jahre immer weiter der dunklen Seite der Lust verfallen. Hatten sich gegenseitig berührt, sich gestreichelt und gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt gebracht und dann, als Anakin immer älter wurde, irgendwann auch die letzten Bastionen ihres Körpers in Besitz genommen. Es war eine gefährliche Obsession, Obi-Wan wusste das, und wenn es jemals herauskam, wie tief ihre Beziehung wirklich ging, würde nicht nur er unehrenhaft aus dem Orden ausgeschlossen werden, sondern auch Anakin. Weshalb er immer wieder versuchte, dem Wahnsinn Einhalt zu gebieten, doch ohne Erfolg.

„Es ist falsch. Wir sollten das nicht tun“, sagte Obi-Wan eines Tages gepresst, als Anakin wieder einmal kaum, dass sie ihr Quartier betreten hatten, über ihn herfiel. Er war nun beinah ein Mann, der Körper größer und kräftiger, als Obi-Wan es war, trotzdem war er weiter sein Schüler und als solcher war er noch immer für ihn verantwortlich.

„Wie kann es falsch sein“, entgegnete Anakin, während er ungeduldig Obi-Wans äußere Robe abstreifte und sich einen Weg seinen Hals hinab küsste. „Fühlt Ihr es nicht? Wie die Macht singt, wenn wir uns berühren? Ich weiß, Ihr merkt es auch. Deshalb wollt Ihr es. Deshalb wollt Ihr mich.“

Obi-Wan hatte den Widerspruch schon auf seiner Zunge, über seine Lippen bekam er ihn jedoch nicht, da Anakin in diesem Moment seine Hand unter die Tunika gleiten ließ und den Weg in seine Hose fand. Tatsächlich entglitt ihm der Gedanke für eine geraume Zeit vollkommen und erst, als sie irgendwann schwer atmend und verschwitzt nebeneinander lagen, regte sich wieder sein schlechtes Gewissen. Es war schlimm genug, dass sie sich von ihren niederen Trieben beherrschen ließen, aber was sie hier taten, ging weit über den Sex hinaus. Zumindest bei Obi-Wan waren echte Gefühle im Spiel und er war beinah sicher, dass es Anakin ebenso ging. Ja, auch er konnte die Macht fühlen, die wie ein Leuchtfeuer brannte, wenn sie einander nahe kamen, aber Obi-Wan war sich nicht sicher, ob es nicht die dunkle Seite war, die sie lockte, wenn sie bei einander Erfüllung fanden. Doch obwohl die Jahre vergingen und aus dem jungen Padawan irgendwann ein Jedi-Meister wurde, schaffte er es dennoch nicht der Versuchung zu widerstehen.

XXXXXX

Das Gefühl von Anakins Lippen hinterließ ein Kribbeln in der Macht und eine warme, feuchte Spur auf seiner Haut, als er von Obi-Wans Hals seine Wirbelsäule entlang zwischen seine Schulterblätter küsste. Seine fleischliche Hand streichelte dabei über den Körper seines ehemaligen Meisters. Fühlte wie die schmalen Brustwarzen sich zusammen zogen. Bewunderte, wie die Muskeln an seinem Bauch sich unter den Liebkosungen anspannten. Registrierte, wie Obi-Wans Becken unwillkürlich nach vorn zuckte, um ihn dahin zu dirigieren, wo seine Lust sich bündelte. Der Ältere zitterte, als Anakins Finger das Nest aus krausen Haaren erreichte und er sie endlich um das Ziel seiner Begierde schloss. 

„Meister“, murmelte Anakin erneut, wobei er seinen Mund nun gegen die bärtige Kante seines Kiefers presste und der warme Atem verbunden mit diesem Wort sorgte dafür, dass eine Gänsehaut von Obi-Wans Füßen bis zu seinem Hals wanderte. Vor Erregung stöhnte er haltlos in sein Kissen und die Macht erzitterte in gespannter Erwartung.

„Anakin“, antwortete Obi-Wan atemlos, bevor sein Mund von den Lippen seines ehemaligen Padawans verschlossen wurde. Es war als würden Funken zwischen ihnen tanzen, ein erstes Aufglimmen vor dem eigentlichen Feuer. Ihr Kuss sprach von einem Hunger, der sie verzehrte, sie auffraß und nichts übrig lassen würde, wenn sie ihm nicht nachkamen. Das Glimmen wurde stärker, als Anakin seine Finger in Obi-Wan schob. Ihn weitete und massierte und fühlte wie die Macht zu lodern anfing.

„Meister!“ grollte Anakin, als er seine Hände in Obi-Wans Hüften vergrub und in ihm versank. Die vertraute Enge und Hitze und Nähe fühlte, die ihm das Gefühl gab nach Hause zu kommen, wann immer er mit Obi-Wan schlief. Das Feuer der Macht in seinen Venen schien es auch zu fühlen, denn es brannte so heiß in ihm, wie es nur geschah, wenn er mit seinem ehemaligen Meister zusammen war. Es war wunderbar und atemberaubend und es fühlte sich so richtig an, dass Anakin niemals daran glauben würde, dass die Macht es nicht guthieß. Obi-Wan gehörte ihm. Er war sein Schicksal und dieses Wissen machte ihn stärker, als er jemals ohne ihn sein konnte. 

„Anakin!“ keuchte Obi-Wan, während sein Körper von den Stößen seines ehemaligen Schülers in Flammen gesetzt wurde. Nie in seinem Leben hatte er etwas Ähnliches gefühlt, wie in diesen Momenten. Sein ganzes Dasein war auf den Mann hinter sich fokussiert. Das Feuer in seinen Lenden ließ keinen einzigen Gedanken zu. Sein Blut sang Anakins Namen und die Macht brannte so hell, dass Obi-Wan glaubte, zu Asche zu verbrennen. Wenn es falsch war, was sie taten, warum fühlte es sich dann so gut an? Es war ein Crescendo der Lust, wie es kein Zweites geben konnte. In Momenten wie diesen wusste Obi-Wan, dass er Anakin mit allem was er war verfallen war, und wenn es ein Fehler war ihn zu lieben, dann beging Obi-Wan ihn mit Freuden. Denn selbst wenn er es versuchen würde, so konnte er wohl niemals damit aufhören, so lange er lebte.

„Meister“, stöhnte Anakin schließlich gegen seine Schulter, als sein Höhepunkt ihn überkam und einen Machtstoß verursachte, der ihn atemlos zurückließ.

„Anakin“, hauchte Obi-Wan kaum wahrnehmbar, als er seinem ehemaligen Padawan unmittelbar nachfolgte und es war, als würde jede seiner Zellen von der Macht durchflutet. Als wäre Anakins Essenz, die nun in seinen Körper strömte, selbst die reinste Form der Macht.

Erschöpfte lehnte Anakin seine Stirn gegen Obi-Wans Nacken. Noch immer fühlte er das Pulsieren der Macht durch seinen Körper, nur dass es jetzt nicht mehr aufregend und lustvoll war, sondern ruhig und friedlich. In einer zärtlichen Geste drückte er seine Lippen in die verschwitzten Haare seines ehemaligen Meisters bevor seine Hand die von Obi-Wan suchte. Warm und feucht von den Resten seines Höhepunkts lag sie in seinem Schoss, als Anakin seine Finger mit den seinen verwob. Ein langes Bein schob sich zwischen Obi-Wans Schenkel, dann presste Anakin seine Brust noch näher an seinen ehemaligen Meister, so dass sie völlig ineinander verwoben waren, bevor sein gleichmäßiger Atem davon zeugte, dass er eingeschlafen war. 

Trotz der widersprüchlichen Gefühle, die wie jedes Mal, wenn er der Versuchung erlag, in Obi-Wans Brust aufstiegen, merkte auch er, wie der Frieden, den der Akt seinem Geist bescherte, begann seinen Körper matt und schwer werden zu lassen, bis auch er sich schließlich in die Umarmung des Jüngeren lehnte und dem Schlaf überantwortete. 

Die Macht vibrierte zufrieden im Gleichklang mit ihren Herzen - und im Dunkel der Nacht war es schwerlich zu sagen ob es nun die helle oder die dunkle Seite war.

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars gehört Disney und George Lucas, die zitierten Lyriks gehören Muse und mir gehört lediglich die Idee zu dieser Geschichte. Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es einzig und allein aus Spaß am kreativen Arbeiten.


End file.
